gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stun Gun
The Teaser is a weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V, in which it is called Stun Gun. The name "Teaser" is a play on real-life stun gun manufacturer Taser. Description The Teaser is used to stun people. In Chinatown Wars the Teaser takes up the melee weapon slot, but works just like a gun. In GTA V, it takes the pistol slot on the weapon wheel. The weapon was originally set to feature in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City as the primary weapon of the Patrol Invest Group, but was removed. The Teaser launches a small wire which attaches to the target and sends a continuous electric charge into them. It has a power meter, which starts at 100, and is depleted with use; it recharges while idle. If a victim is shocked by it for long enough, they will catch on fire, and the player will immediately gain a one-star Wanted Level. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the stun gun cannot be found on the streets, but can be bought for $300 from Ammu-Nation. In GTA V, it can be bought at Ammu-Nation for $100. It will shock victims then will leave them incapable of getting up, leaving them to die on the ground and eventually pulling out a pistol if having one. Usually, Stun Gun victims do not survive, however in some cases such as Street Criminals, after being shocked they will get up as if nothing happened. The Stun Gun is not available in GTA Online without file modifications. This was made for gameplay, since a Stun Gun knocks a player and can be killed easily. Ammu-Nation :Rating: 1 :Price: $300 :Description: Gun shy, but trigger happy? Get excited. Get delirious. Get all the pain compliance you need with this 'non-lethal' weapon. Locations Chinatown Wars * Can be acquired from Ammu-Nation for $300. Grand Theft Auto V *Can be purchased at any Ammu-Nation after the mission Monkey Business. *Can be found during a random event, in which the player is incapacitated by one after approaching a vehicle just south of the Sandy Shores Airfield, and wakes up in their underwear on the train tracks with a train approaching. To obtain it, the player must be playing as Trevor, and activate his special ability when the NPC spawns and zaps the player. Trevor's near-invincibility will leave him unaffected by the stun gun, and allow him to kill the NPC, and grab his stun gun. *Trevor is also given one after completing Civil Border Patrol. Gallery In-game Model Teaser-GTACW-HUD.png|''Chinatown Wars'' HUD. Teaser-GTACW.png|Huang Lee uses the Teaser. stungun.png|Cut model from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Stungun-GTAV-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V. Trivia * It is strange how the gun is misspelled "Teaser" instead of Taser in GTA Chinatown Wars. This is likely due to the fact that Taser is actually a brand name and not generic name like "Stun Gun". It could also be a sexual innuendo (to tease ''someone sexually). * Despite it being a stun gun, it is capable of being used to shoot out tires in GTA V. * Some people cannot be killed by the stun gun such as muggers in random events or Trevor Philips prior to Franklin meeting him in Three's Company. * When Trevor uses his special ability and uses the stun gun, it sounds like a pistol. This is probably an oversight. * It was meant to appear in GTA Vice City but was cut. Model can still be found in the PS2 game files under ''stungun.dff and stungun.txd names. Navigation de:Taser es:Teaser pl:Teaser Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Pistols